


Falling Stars

by Saku495



Series: FICTOBER2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: FICTOBER2018, Falling Star, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, changki is the main pairing joohyuk is hinted, excuse my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: I posted this yesterday but it was in Spanish. These are Day 1 and 2 from the FICTOBER2018 challenge.Monsta X want to see the shooting stars. Kihyun and Changkyun feel too much.





	Falling Stars

For that summer night were predicted a meteor shower and clear sky. Jooheon was the first one to propose going to the seaside to watch the show and Hoseok soon supported the idea, offering his car. After a bit of discussing and chaos they managed to equip two cars with a decent amount of food and beverage for staying a night outdoors.  
"We should stay there and sleep." said Minhyuk on the backseat of Kihyun's car.  
"I think it's illegal." Changkyun informed from the front-passenger seat, phone in hand and guiding.  
"Only if you're caught." Minhyuk winked at Jooheon by his side.  
"I don't know, Min...I won't support you this time. That's how horror movies start."  
"How? With a bunch of idiots camping?" Kihyun looked at the other from the rear mirror.  
"Basically"  
The four laughed. In Hoseok's car there were Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, with the portable chairs and blankets, all ready to spend a few hours outside. They had chosen to stop at the side of a regional road which went along the edge of the coast, so they needed the help of the GPS to get out of the highway and the national road to that less frequented way.  
"I can drive when we come back home." he stared at the driver, who that day had an evening shift and got out of his job only a couple of hours ago.  
"Don't worry." he smiled at him and left his hand rest on his thigh, as long as it was not on the gear lever.  
Jooheon smiled to himself, lightly elbowed Minhyuk and nodded into the direction of the ones in front of them. The taller one looked at his best friend's face and he couldn't help but to smile.

As they drove farther from the urban areas the road become more sinuous and the street lamps were more separated from each other, creating shiny dots that when looking through the window allowed to guess the path that followed the shore. The stars could be seen without any problem since there was barely any light pollution and the sea was nothing more than a dark mass that was moving softly. The waves licked the rocks of the cliffs, as if they were trying to climb them but could not get to. Finally, they parked on a lookout at the side of the road. Hyunwoo was taking out the folding chairs from the boot and Hyungwon approached Kihyun to hug him because they left Seoul as soon as his shift was over and he didn't have a chance to greet the smaller one.  
"How was today?" he left his arm around his shoulders.  
"Fine, it was calm."  
"That's good."  
"It is"  
Hyunwoo left himself fall into the chair, sighing. He worked on a work shop and that week he had the night shift, but his well deserved weekend was there. Hoseok went next to him and offered him a drink with a smile. Changkyun also took one can of beer and one soda from the portable fridge and then approached Kihyun's car, where the latter was sitting down on a blanket over the bonnet.  
"Here" he put the alcoholic drink on his hands "I'm driving later" he sat down by his side, both of them with their backs against the windscreen and the legs bent to prevent them to slide down the bodywork.  
By the tone the black haired male used he knew there was no use on trying to convince him against the idea, so he opened the can and took a sip.  
"Thank you." he smiled.  
Minhyuk took with him a couple of portable camping lanterns and he switched them on so they could walk around without ruining the night sky's scenery. Jooheon moved a blanket to the front of the car, resting his head on the bumper.  
"I hope there isn't mosquitoes stuck here..."   
The others laughed.  
"Wash your hair tomorrow and that's it." said the younger one of the seven.  
Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were on chairs next to the latter's car and Minhyuk together with Jooheon on the blanket.  
"Guess what happened today at work." started Hyunwoo.  
They went from an anecdote to another, updating each other about how their day went or remembering shared memories. Kihyun leaned little by little towards Changkyun, until he was resting against him and played absently with his jeans seam. From where they were they could see the other five's backs besides the sky and the coast.  
"Do we have to make a wish when we see one?" Hyungwon asked.  
"Of course!" Minhyuk's voice chirped.   
At that moment Hoseok shushed them because he saw a shooting star. The seven of them kept quiet and hold unconsciously their breaths, until instants later they all could see another one. They looked at each other, excited about having seen it and they stayed focused on the sky. They had the whole night ahead.  
Kihyun stared at Changkyun, searching that the other was mirroring his expression. The breeze that came from the sea ruffled his hair but before he could put in place the strands of hair the other one was doing it for him. Every time he looked at Changkyun he could feel all worries he might have disappeared and he couldn't understand how the world wasn't as perplexed as him by his presence. He felt flapping wings on his chest, like when a window is opened and a cold breeze gets in swaying the curtains. He couldn't help smiling.  
"What?" he leaned his head to a side, slightly confused.  
Kihyun shrugged. Changkyun stared into his eyes, sparkling as always, probably they were missing out a couple of shooting stars, but he didn't care at that moment. His heart raced when he looked at the older one, but it was nothing compared with the way it jumped when he felt his eyes staring at his lips. His breathing hitched as he waited to what was the next move.  
"Kiss me?" for once Kihyun didn't worry about all the detours his actions could set off "Please."  
The black haired male nodded but first he carried his hand to the other's cheek, caressing him with his thumb, over his lips and the mole on the corner of his lips. Slowly he moved closer to him, in contrast with his hammering heart against his chest, and shyly planted a kiss on his upper lip. They stayed still a few short moments before Kihyun squeezed them closer grabbing him by his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Changkyun closed his eyes, printing that moment on his memory. They had to breathe, but he kept his lips against the older one's cheek, still with his eyes closed. Feeling him, breathing.  
"Open your eyes or you'll miss the show." he played with his hair.  
He softly laughed and nodded. Kihyun caressed his face and smiled at him before pecking his lips and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Hours went by, they stayed even if there wasn't any shooting star anymore. Some fell asleep, but it was a good night, it was summer. Over the dawn Changkyun decided to move and sit between Kihyun's legs, making his arms hold him close. He could feel him on his skin, his lips resting on his neck. It wasn't until the sky started to clear up that they decided it was time to leave. They woke up Hyungwon and Minhyuk to gather up everything and go back to their cars. They said goodbye and promised to text each other as soon as they woke up.  
"I think I'm going to fall asleep too." grumbled Jooheon, staring at his seat companion that didn't look like he was going to be able to stay awake either. "I'm sorry for whoever is driving."  
Kihyun tried to open his car's door, but Changkyun stopped him, standing really close and searching for his eyes.  
"Almost." the car owner laughed, going around the vehicle to the other side.  
"I don't have bad memory, Ki"  
"Don't worry, Jooheon. I'll stay awake with Changkyun."  
The ride back was peaceful, the younger one drove smoothly not to wake the ones in the back seat, following the road calmly. He only looked away from the path once in a while to stare at Kihyun. They were silent, a respected lethargy. The light surrounding them was whitish, in contrast with the darkness they arrived with and it could be felt how early it really was. The plants on the sides of the road were covered in dew.  
They decided to drop off first Minhyuk and Jooheon next to their shared flat. They took the blankets and the portable fridge of the bunk and waved at them, smiling. The city seemed like a set, it was still too early for the usual rush.  
"Come home" Kihyun said "You must be tired from staying awake all night and driving back. Come with me."  
Changkyun was going to point out that they had been awake the same amount of time, but he didn't complain at the offer. He wanted to spend time with Kihyun.  
"Towards your apartment, then."  
They managed to park relatively close and on their way they saw different people walking to their jobs. They wondered about which were their occupations to be out of their houses that early. When they arrived to the flat Changkyun went to the couch, fluffing one of the cushions.  
"I was going to suggest you to sleep with me..." he seemed embarrassed.   
"Oh."  
Kihyun moved closer and took his hand, playing with his fingers; interlacing them and sliding them together. He got even closer, stopping barely any millimetres over his lips, as if he was scared of kissing him again. He nuzzled his cheek. His breathing seemed to press his throat, but he managed to put himself together and kissed him once more like some hours ago. Changkyun seemed to melt against him, tightening his hand and relaxing against his lips.  
"Do you prefer the couch?"  
Changkyun giggled before shaking his head and kissing him again. He felt Kihyun smiling inside the gesture.

From the bedroom's window entered the same pearly light and the bedside's table clock told them it was 5:30 AM. They changed into comfortable clothes and laid down. Both were exhausted after all the night awake and it took no time for them so fall asleep. Changkyun hidden between the pillows and Kihyun's neck, and the latter one with an arm around his waist.


End file.
